Traditional lottery-style game systems allow players to compete for a prize. The prize is often selected from a prize pool which is comprised of a portion of an entrance fee taken from each player.
Such systems however, require large infrastructure and large resources to maintain and operate. Accordingly, there is a need for improved game systems.